Blending devices, such as blenders and blending systems, are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. In order to blend certain foodstuffs blending devices need to have a defined amount of power. This power can result in the blending system being noisy during operation. The amount of noise generated by these devices is a result of both the blending taking place within the container of the blender, often involving the crushing of ice or other hard foodstuffs, as well as the noise vibrations that are generated by the electric motor of the blender. The noise levels generated by the food processor are particularly troublesome in commercial settings such as restaurants, food stands, and coffee shops, especially where the food processor is positioned near a customer service counter.
Some of the noise that occurs during operation of the blending systems escapes through the container during operation of the blending system. It would, therefore, be beneficial for the blending container be configured to reduce the noise that occurs during operation of the blending systems. Therefore, the need exists for an improved blending container.